1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training system and method for use thereof, and more specifically to training system and method for use within a dynamic fluid flow system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid flow systems incorporate a number of instruments, valves, pumps, heat exchangers, and other elements which require personnel to become intimately familiar with. The problem is that testing on actual fluid flow systems in practice cannot be used for training and practice without potentially damaging the system itself or its components, and computer simulations cannot provide the tactile and dynamic training and teaching components that can be achieved with a real fluid flow system. Existing training tools provide physical training for limited elements, and cannot produce the dynamic results of a full fluid flow system. What is needed is a dynamic fluid flow system for training purposes which provide visual and tactile teaching elements for training.
Heretofore there has not been available a training system or method for a dynamic fluid flow system with the advantages and features of the present invention.